Moi, frigide? Peut-être pas
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Rosalie à eu de nombreux amants mais aucuns n'a jamais réussi à lui faire atteindre les étoiles... Elle commence à se demander si finalement, elle ne serait pas frigide. C'est alors que la belle Isabella dévoile un secret bien spécial... Sa rencontre avec les frères Cullens s'annonce intéressante. Attention LEMON, BDSM !


**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Comme certaines d'entre vous le savais déjà, voici l'OS BDSM que j'ai commencé il y'a un moment maintenant.**

**Attention, ce texte traite d'un sujet délicat. Si ce milieu vous parait trop spécial, si vous n'avez pas l'age. Partez. Vraiment. **

**Je tiens à préciser que ceci est mon idée de ce milieu.**

**Merci à MILK40 pour sa correction, au fur et à mesure dans le texte vous allez tomber sur des petits commentaires qu'elle a laisser ^^**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. **

**Cherz : Si tu passes par la regarde tes PM's... **

* * *

**Moi, frigide ? Peut être pas...**

À presque vingt ans j'avais déjà connu une multitude de garçons lors de mes sorties avec Alice et Isabella. J'avais un physique loin d'être ingrat et bien sûr, il aurait été hypocrite de ma part de dire que je n'en avais pas conscience, parce que c'était faux.

Je passais d'ailleurs des heures entières à entretenir cette beauté avec mes amies lors de nos séjours chez l'esthéticienne. Ça ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un de vénal, loin de là. Je ne me réveillais pas déjà maquillée, ne me cachais pas derrière de grandes lunettes noires afin de sortir mes poubelles à 6h le matin parce que je ne m'étais pas levée juste avant pour me peinturlurer le visage de fond de teint. Non, j'étais simple mais j'avais pour habitude de me trouver présentable.

C'était ce qui plaisait tant aux hommes. J'en avais connu des tas, ne m'offrant tout de même pas à n'importe qui. Mais un problème demeurait : aucun ne me menait à la jouissance.

Au départ, j'avais cru que c'était parce que je les choisissais trop jeunes et je m'étais donc sentie obligé de monter d'un cran.

J'étais passée des garçons de mon âge à ceux dans la vingtaine bien tassée. Bien sûr, ceux avec plus d'expérience m'avaient appris tout un tas de choses sur le sexe, mais cependant aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait donné assez de plaisir pour que je puisse dire : 'C'était super.' Je n'étais pas exigeante au point de les choisir seulement blonds ou bruns, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt environ. Non, mais j'avais tout de même réalisé que quelques chose n'allait pas.

Alors j'avais continué à chercher un homme capable de me donner du plaisir, du vrai plaisir. J'en avais même parlé avec Isabella et Alice, et ces dernières m'avaient même conseillée d'essayer les filles, après tout, peut-être que si les hommes n'y arrivaient pas, une femme réussirait.

J'avais essayé avec la première venue, ne me préoccupant pas de l'allure qu'elle pouvait bien avoir ou quoi que ce soit. Mais ça n'avait pas marché non plus, bien au contraire. _(N/Milk :tu m'étonnes ^^)_

Alors Alice m'avait fait sortir et courir les fêtes en tout genre afin de chercher l'homme parfait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on y connaît vraiment aux hommes, à dix-huit ans ? Bah pas grand-chose, finalement.

Les soirées nous semblaient ridicules mais nous étions encore trop jeunes pour rentrer dans les discothèques et autres bars. C'est à cette époque que la gentille petite Isabella s'était dévergondée…

Un soir, alors qu'Alice et moi arrangions nos manucures, elle entra dans ma chambre, trépignant d'impatience, avec pour seul vêtement une robe blanche très courte.

''Habillez-vous, ce soir nous sortons,'' balança-t-elle négligemment tout en nous tendant trois pièces d'identité.

Jamais nous ne nous serions doutées que celle qui nous trouverait LE bon plan pour nous sortir de cette galère serait Isabella, mais ce fut le cas. Alors qu'elle nous expliquait comment elle s'était procurée les fausses pièces d'identité, elle nous tendit également un petit papier plié en origami, rouge sang.

''Ne me prenez pas pour une folle, s'il vous plaît. Mais je pense que ça peut sincèrement nous aider.''

Je dépliai aussi soigneusement que possible le morceau de feuille et me sentis vibrer d'anticipation.

''_Toi, inconnu(e),_

_Si tu lis ceci, ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un hasard. _

_Tu as été choisi(e) que tu le veuilles ou non,_

_Ce monde qui est nôtre est sans conteste fait pour toi.''_

L'adresse inscrite au dos parlait d'un petit quartier non loin du nôtre et il était inscrit qu'il était urgent que nous nous y rendions.

Alice et moi posâmes alors tout un tas de questions à Isabella afin d'en savoir plus sur ce que cette soirée représentait, mais elle s'obstina à nous répéter inlassablement d'avoir l'esprit ouvert, voire très ouvert.

Nous comprîmes alors qu'il ne nous servirait à rien d'insister plus que cela pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de plus venant d'elle.

'**-'-'-'-'-oOo-'-'-'-'-'**

Alice chercha donc la meilleure tenue possible dans la quantité incroyable de vêtements que le dressing de ma chambre comportait.

Elle me fit enfiler une jupe crayon noire très moulante et surtout très courte, m'ordonna d'y ajouter un porte-jarretelle et un bustier sous mon chemisier, et c'est ce que je fis.

Quant à elle, elle se dégota un de mes nombreux leggings et le troua à sa guise avant de faire de même avec son débardeur noir. Ensuite elle enfila une de mes paires de Louboutin. Bella quant à elle m'ordonna littéralement d'enfiler une de mes paires de cuissardes.

Alice et moi ne comprenions pas tout, mais nous n'anticipions définitivement pas ce qui nous attendait réellement. Mais une chose est sûre, rien ni personne n'aurait pu me faire imaginer qu'Isabella Swan connaissait ce monde-là…

Après nous être préparées, nous nous installâmes dans ma voiture afin que je nous y conduise. Nous aurions pu y aller à pied vu la distance très raisonnable qui nous séparait du lieu en question, mais nos tenue risquaient de nous faire remarquer, et même si nous étions trois, aucune d'entre nous n'aurait été capable de se mettre en danger pour une soirée quelle qu'elle soit.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond, Bella nous indiqua une ruelle et nous nous y garâmes. Elle attrapa ma main et celle d'Alice et nous guida vers un des bâtiments. C'était l'un de ces anciens bâtiments typiquement américain en briques rouges et immense.

Aucune lumière ne semblait être allumée, et pourtant la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière à l'intérieur était bien présente. (ha ha là je me sens dans Eyes Wide Shut)

Une femme était assise à une table en verre et portait une tenue en cuir très moulante. À ses côtés était agenouillée une autre femme qui gardait ostensiblement la tête plongée vers le bas, veillant à ne jamais croiser notre regard.

J'essayais de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, où nous étions, alors que la belle brune de l'entrée demandait notre invitation. Bella s'activa à lui donner l'origami et la femme en face d'elle sourit.

'' Et bien trésor, tu es conviée et tu invites tes copines ? Tu as de la chance qu'elles soient typiquement le style de femmes que les maîtres des lieux apprécient, sinon j'aurais été dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer toutes les trois. Ce qui aurait été dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très,'' répondit Isabella d'un air entendu.

La femme sourit et se leva, se plaçant derrière la jeune femme agenouillée à ses côtés. Elle mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de celle-ci et redressa sa tête vers nous.

''Heidi, dis bonjour à nos nouvelles recrues. Tu as le droit de les regarder chérie.''

La dénommée Heidi ouvrit alors les yeux vers nous et je ne pus qu'être surprise devant son regard vairon. Elle nous chuchota un timide bonsoir et la brune sans nom relâcha son visage délicatement.

Elle se rassit à la table et sortit des rubans blancs.

''Puisque vous êtes visiblement novices, si j'en crois vos regards de merlan frit quant à ce qui vient de se produire devant à vous, il est de mon devoir de vous avertir quant à ce qui vous attend de l'autre côté de ces portes.''

Elle attrapa tour à tour nos poignets et accrocha les rubans.

''Vous allez entrer dans le milieu BDSM, est-ce que vous savez ce que cela signifie ?''Demanda-t-elle.

Nous hochâmes alors la tête de gauche à droite signifiant clairement notre ignorance.

''BDSM signifie, bondage et discipline, domination et soumission, sadomasochisme. Je vous demanderais de garder l'esprit ouvert dès à présent, et si ceci vous choque déjà, je vous conseille de vous en aller tout de suite.''

Nous nous regardâmes alors tour à tour et haussâmes les épaules de concert. Nous n'avions pas peur, enfin, pas plus que de raison. Après tout, tout le monde a peur de l'inconnu.

''Très bien. La question est de savoir si ce soir vous voulez essayer ou juste regarder. Vu que vous ne semblez pas vraiment saisir ce que tout ce qui nous entoure signifie, je vous propose de garder ces autres bracelets à portée de main. Si vous les enfilez, cela signifie que vous voulez jouer et donc, participer à une scène,'' expliqua-t-elle en nous tendant trois autres bracelets de couleur rose pâle.

Je réfléchissais à ce que cela voulait dire lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

''À présent, je vais ouvrir les portes, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, si quoi que ce soit ne vas pas, vous partez. Quelqu'un viendra sûrement vous expliquer ce qui vous entoure. Êtes-vous prêtes ?'' Demanda-t-elle, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

J'attrapai la main d'Alice et d'Isabella.

''On peut y aller,'' dis-je clairement.

Après tout, que pouvait-il nous arriver ? Nous étions ensemble…

'**-'-'-'-'-oOo-'-'-'-'-'**

Alors que nous nous attendions à entrer directement dans une salle, tout ce que nous trouvâmes de l'autre côté de la porte fut un couloir plongé littéralement dans le noir. La seule chose qui semblait éclairer cet endroit était les nombreux vases phosphorescents contenant des choses assez spéciales.

Certains contenaient somme toute des préservatifs de toutes tailles, toutes compositions, tous parfums.

D'autres, des plugs, vibromasseurs et autres accessoires en tout genre.

''Et bien Bella, il semblerait que tu nous doives quelques explications,'' déclarai-je en prenant possession d'une des paires de menottes et en les plaçant juste devant son visage.

Isabella avait toujours été celle qui ne parlait jamais vraiment de ses conquêtes. Elle semblait toujours réservée quand il s'agissait de sexe. Visiblement, elle nous avait trompées en beauté. Cependant, je ne ressentais aucune amertume, après tout chacun pouvait bénéficier de son jardin secret comme bon lui semblait sans avoir de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit.

Alors que nous semblions atteindre le bout du couloir, Isabella ouvrit la bouche.

''Ça fait seulement deux mois que je fais ça… Je suis tombée sur une de ces soirées par hasard le soir ou vous vous êtes éclipsées pour aller à ce concert débile de Lady Gaga. Au début, vous vous imaginez bien que j'ai été choquée, et puis on m'a proposé de regarder quelques scènes et… et ça m'a plu. Voilà c'est dit ! Bon, allez, on essaye et si vous n'aimez pas… Rosalie, je suis désolée mais ça voudra dire officiellement que tu es frigide. ''

Elle avait dit ça, comme si elle parlait d'un simple défilé de mode, du dernier sac de chez Dolce Gabbana, ou que sais-je encore. Mais moi, j'étais stressée. Et si j'étais destinée à ne jamais ressentir de plaisir ?

La porte en face de nous s'éclaira et le mot ''Push'' nous apparut. Nous poussâmes donc la porte, accrochées les unes aux autres.

La salle en face de nous était pleine de couples, d'hommes et de femmes très peu vêtus ou costumés, et là je compris pourquoi Isabella avait été aussi regardante sur les vêtements que nous avions choisis.

Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention fût les énormes cages qui descendaient du plafond et qui contenaient des femmes complètement nues qui se déhanchaient lascivement sur une musique douce.

Par endroit, on trouvait une femme agenouillée aux côtés d'un homme, dans la même posture qu'Heidi.

J'étais perdue, j'avais chaud et la main crispée d'Alice à l'intérieur de la mienne ne m'apportait pas vraiment le soutien que j'attendais.

''Il faut vous détendre, personne ne va vous manger…'' Chuchota Isabella.

Contrairement à nous, elle était on ne peut plus à l'aise et c'était même plus que perturbant. Après tout, Isabella était la personne calme du groupe, elle était censée être la voix de la raison, celle qui nous empêchait régulièrement de faire ce genre de choses. Enfin, ça c'était avant, visiblement.

''Oh mon Dieu,'' glapit-elle.

Nous tournâmes rapidement le regard vers l'endroit qui attirait à ce point son attention et là, un sourire, un vrai, naquit sur mon visage. Devant moi étaient assis trois dons Juans tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Mais un en particulier attira mon attention.

''Bella, tu les connais ?'' Demanda Alice

''Ils sont les Rois dans ce milieu, ce sont les frères Cullen. Tout le monde sait ce qu'ils font mais personne ne dit rien.'' _(N/Milk :Quoi, que font-ils qui mérite d'être dénoncé ^^)_

Elle semblait hypnotisée elle aussi. Mon regard s'ancra dans celui de l'apollon qui m'avait tant marqué.

''Et l'ours baraqué, là ?'' Demandai-je.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi.

''Un ours ? Quel ours ?

- Là, Bella roh… Ne fais pas l'idiote, ce n'est pas le moment !'' Lui déclarai-je en lui montrant discrètement le géant du doigt.

Elle pouffa de rire.

''Ha putain, non mais lui ce n'est pas un Ours* ! C'est Emmett Cullen.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?'' Demandai-je, vexée.

Elle nous attira dans un coin de la pièce, cherchant visiblement à éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

- Dans le milieu où on est, un ours est un fantasme gay…

- Oh,'' dis-je éberluée.

- Ouais comme tu dis, alors évite de le qualifier de ça, okay ? Si quelqu'un venait à t'entendre on aurait de sérieux problèmes parce que vu sa carrure, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie.''

Alors qu'elle m'expliquait plusieurs détails, j'en profitai pour observer ce qu'elle me montrait.

''À ta droite, l'homme nourrit sa soumise. Tu peux voir qu'elle lui appartient parce qu'elle porte son collier de soumission.

- Pourquoi elle a les yeux bandés ?

- Je suppose que c'est une scène et qu'elle doit deviner ce qu'elle mange,'' dit-elle.

J'observai la scène de manière respectueuse, alors que l'homme nourrissait du bout des doigts une femme assise sur ses genoux. Cependant, une question me travaillait.

''Et si elle ne trouve pas ?

- Et bien, je suppose qu'elle est punie,'' chuchota-t-elle.

En y regardant de plus près, j'aperçus quelques femmes avec des piercings dispersés partout sur leurs corps et un frisson me parcourut. Bien sûr, j'avais eu ma période girly et je m'étais fait percer le nombril. Mais de là à m'en recouvrir le corps… certainement pas.

Alors que Bella s'apprêtait à saisir une coupe de champagne, elle s'arrêta net.

''On est mal. Écoutez, les frères Cullen se ramènent et ils vont sûrement vouloir en savoir plus sur nous. Rappelez-vous, ce soir, nous avons vingt et un an bien passés si on vous le demande et soyez franches quoi qu'il arrive. Sinon, vous pourriez vous retrouver dans des situations super bizarres ou embarrassantes pour vous et…

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles !'' Dit-une voix grave et traînante.

À voir le sourire bête qu'Alice affichait, nul doute que la vue était plus que sympa. Je me tournai à mon tour, reprenant ma place près de mes amies. Comme si ça allait me tenir en sécurité.

''Je m'appelle Jasper Cullen et voici Emmett et Edward, mes frères. Vous êtes ici chez nous. Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda le beau blond en nous détaillant tour à tour.

Isabella baissa la tête et n'adressa aucune réponse à ces gens, et j'en déduisis que c'était ce qu'une soumise était censée faire.

''Nous sommes ici pour découvrir votre milieu,'' dit Alice avec assurance.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Jasper et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui attraper le bras et la ligoter près de moi mais dans le contexte actuel, je n'étais pas sûre que ce geste soit pris à sa juste valeur.

Edward Cullen s'approcha quant à lui d'Isabella qui ne redressa pas la tête une seule fois pour le regarder.

''Soumise ?'' Demanda-t-il.

Mon amie ne répondit pas et je m'apprêtais à lui mettre un coup d'épaule afin de la faire réagir lorsqu'Edward Cullen reprit la parole.

''Tu peux répondre.

- Oui monsieur,'' chuchota-Bella

Je cernais un peu plus ce qui était en train de se produire.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Isabella, Monsieur, dit-elle avec empressement.

Il la dévorait littéralement du regard et bientôt, j'en fus presque mal à l'aise. Il ne restait plus que moi et l'homme baraqué du nom d'Emmett Cullen qui m'avait fait de l'effet dès que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui.

''Emmett Cullen, enchanté.

- Rosalie,'' répondis-je rapidement en lui tendant la main qu'il s'empressa de serrer.

Je tentai de le détailler au maximum mais tout en restant respectueuse.

''Accepteriez-vous de faire la visite en ma compagnie ? Je pense qu'il est préférable de découvrir ce monde avec quelqu'un qui s'y connait à fond, n'est-ce pas ? Je préfèrerais que vous n'en loupiez pas une seule miette…''

Il avait prononcé ses mots d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Et finalement, je ne voulais pas vraiment discuter avec lui, j'avais bien d'autres idées farfelues qui me traversaient l'esprit. Il me tendit son bras et je me précipitai pour le prendre.

Son emprise sur moi était forte. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous même s'ils se voulaient discrets.

Il nous fit nous éloigner vers d'autres salles, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir une porte, il saisit mon poignet, détacha le ruban et attrapa le rose sans même me demander mon avis. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il l'attacherait autour de mon bras, il m'ordonna discrètement de soulever mes cheveux. Ce que je fis très vite sans même protester.

''Il ne fait aucun doute que ce soir, toi et moi allons jouer. Je vais te faire visiter toutes les salles et ensuite, tu choisiras l'activité qui te plaît le plus.

- Mais…  
- Non, tu es soumise ce soir et je peux te garantir que tu vas avoir tellement de plaisir que tu vas toucher les étoiles, ma belle.''

Devais-je lui dire qu'aucun homme n'y était parvenu ? Qu'il avait l'air d'un beau parleur, mais que l'espoir s'était quand même immiscé en moi qu'il réussisse ? Le désir était présent partout autour de nous et mon état ne pouvait pas s'améliorer.

Il appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte. De part et d'autre du couloir se dessinèrent d'autres portes.

''Choisis celle que tu veux,'' murmura-t-il en prenant ma main.

Je passai délibérément devant les trois premières portes et m'arrêtai devant la porte rouge. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je trouverais derrière mais rien que le bruit me fit me sentir toute chose.

Emmett se rapprocha de moi, plaçant ses mains contre mes hanches. J'appliquai une pression sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

À l'intérieur, une femme était couchée sur le ventre complètement nue, sur une sorte de table d'examen comme celle que nous pouvions trouver à l'hôpital. Un bâillon boule était enfoncé dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Un homme était debout juste en face d'elle, un fouet immense dans les mains. Il se recula de quelques pas, leva le bras en l'air et de nombreuses lanières de cuir frappèrent le sol dans un bruit assourdissant qui me fit sursauter.

Emmett ajusta son corps contre le mien et sa voix me fit reprendre pied.

''Le fouet que l'homme tient s'appelle un chat à neuf queues, s'il est manipulé d'une mauvaise manière, il provoque une douleur atroce. Mais tu prendras vite conscience que mes frères et moi accordons une importance toute particulière au plaisir.''

Le fouet claqua l'air à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, deux des lanières accrochèrent la peau de la jeune femme et celle-ci gémit. Mais je n'étais pas en mesure de dire distinctement si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur… Peut-être même les deux.

Emmett nous fit ressortir lorsque l'homme commença à caresser sa partenaire afin de lui prodiguer le traitement d'après session, comme il me l'expliqua. Je décidai d'entrer directement dans la salle d'à côté, ne perdant pas de temps.

C'est donc sans hésitations que je repoussai la porte de la salle pour y entrer, la main d'Emmett toujours accrochée autour de la mienne.

Cette fois-ci, à l'intérieur se trouvaient deux femmes. L'une était attachée sur une immense croix de St-André et l'autre debout en face d'elle s'amusait à jouer avec ses tétons auxquels des pinces étaient accrochées. Elles étaient nues et semblaient prendre énormément de plaisir. La femme sortit ensuite un phallus en plastique et le fit rouler contre le ventre de sa partenaire alors que cette dernière gémissait de plus belle.

La scène m'émoustilla incroyablement… Je n'avais jamais vue deux femmes ensemble et les voir faire ça fit monter la pression à l'intérieur de moi. Je sentais le corps d'Emmett derrière moi, tendu également. Son souffle était aussi erratique que celui de la petite blonde accrochée sur la croix.

La dominatrice appliqua du lubrifiant sur toute la longueur du jouet en plastique, alors que la soumise tirait sur ses liens pour tenter de se rapprocher de sa maîtresse.

Le souffle d'Emmett se propagea contre ma nuque alors qu'il écartait mes cheveux de ma peau. Je pouvais sentir son érection presser contre mon corps alors que la femme devant nous introduisait le sex toy entre les cuisses de sa partenaire. Cette dernière murmura à l'autre femme de ne pas gémir. Qu'en cas d'échec, elle serait punie. La blonde hocha la tête.

Elle rapprocha son corps de l'autre alors que le jouet se mettait en marche. Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux alors qu'elle entamait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur du corps de la blonde.

Les mains du grand brun derrière moi saisirent mes hanches et je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre mon corps vers le sien, cherchant encore plus de contact. Bientôt, alors que la scène devenait plus personnelle, il nous fit ressortir de la pièce.

Alors que nous nous retrouvions dans le couloir de nouveau, je tentai désespérément de reprendre mes esprits. Je n'étais pas une voyeuse à proprement parler et puis les scènes qui se déroulaient ici étaient faites pour être vues. Tout ici n'était que luxure, désir, plaisir.

''Que veux-tu découvrir ensuite ?'' Me demanda-t-il, visiblement perturbé lui aussi. J'étais émoustillée par la scène que je venais d'observer, mais aussi et surtout par sa présence à mes côtés.

Rien qu'en m'effleurant, il arrivait à me faire frissonner, me faire ressentir du désir. Chose complétement inattendue. Finalement, cette soirée allait être intéressante si déjà rien que comme ça il me faisait ressentir quelque chose.

Il attrapa ma main et nous fit avancer jusqu'à une nouvelle porte. Celle-ci possédait un ruban bleu autour de la poignée et je me retournai immédiatement vers Emmett, lui demandant silencieusement ce que cela signifiait.

''C'est une scène de punition, veux-tu voir cela ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- On peut essayer et si cela ne te plait pas, nous n'aurons qu'à sortir tout de suite de la pièce. D'accord ?'' Demanda-t-il, patient.

''Hum…'' Dis-je, penaude.

La punition était le côté le moins plaisant pour moi. C'est ce que je craignais de voir ici et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

Emmett n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il actionna la poignée et me poussa gentiment à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Un homme était à quatre pattes sur une table en fer, il se tenait sur les mains, les fesses au bord de la table. Une femme était derrière lui, un battoir en bois dans les mains. Le postérieur de l'homme était déjà rougit d'après ce que je pouvais voir de là ou je me trouvais. J'étais intimidé d'être là, de voir cet homme subir une punition devant nous alors que nous n'y avions pas vraiment été conviés. Alors je tentai de me coller contre le mur, d'être le plus loin possible de tout ça.

''Et ma jolie, ne t'éloigne pas trop ! Nous n'allons pas te manger voyons !'' Dit clairement la femme au côté de l'homme.

Elle s'approcha de nous et saisit doucement ma main. Elle était grande, brune, visiblement Italienne. Elle avait cette manière de parler qui ne vous laissait pas de place pour riposter quoi que ce soit. Cependant elle inspirait la confiance.

Elle tenait ma main d'une poigne ferme et me fit arrêter devant l'homme.

''Tyler, je vais te poser une question et tu auras le droit d'y répondre. Est-ce que je t'oblige à subir cette punition ?

- Non maîtresse.

- Est-ce que tu mérites cette punition ?

- Oui maîtresse,'' répondit-il en souriant.

L'expression de cet homme me rassura. Il ne semblait pas être stressé, ni contraint de subir ceci. Au contraire, il semblait excité à l'idée de recevoir une fessée et je me permis de lui sourire.

''Bien, Tyler. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Sauf pour compter et pour me signaler si tu trouves que la scène va trop loin. Es-tu prêt ? Tu peux répondre.

- Oui maîtresse,'' dit-il.

Elle nous attira ensuite derrière lui et tout à coup je me sentis gênée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que l'homme était complètement nue avant de me retrouver juste derrière avec en face de moi une paire de fesses. Je sentais le fou rire nerveux me gagner. Mais bien vite, alors que la brune plaçait le battoir dans ma main, je manquai de m'étouffer.

''Que…'' Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que déjà elle m'indiquait le mouvement pour que l'objet heurte les fesses de Tyler.

''UN !''Cria-t-il alors que je me crispais.

Elle garda sa main autour de mon poignet, m'arrêtant.

''Détends-toi, ma chère. Il est là pour ça. Il a choisi d'être mon soumis. Il se plie à mes règles et lorsqu'il les transgresse, il sait qu'il y a une punition au bout. Tout va bien,'' sourit-elle.

Elle tira ma main en arrière et m'indiqua le geste qu'elle attendait de moi d'une manière souple.

Finalement au bout de cinq coups, je décidai d'arrêter là, complètement mal à l'aise. Je remerciai cependant la jeune femme et le jeune homme qui n'était pas autorisé à me répondre.

La brune releva le regard vers Emmett et dit simplement :

''Elle fera une très bonne soumise, mais elle est fougueuse. Tu vas devoir y aller doucement si c'est ce qu'elle veut faire finalement,'' dit-elle.

Puis finalement elle retourna à ses occupations sans plus de préambules. J'étais un peu retournée, je dois l'avouer. Alors Emmett nous fit ressortir de la salle et finalement nous ramena dans la grande pièce du départ où tous les invités nous regardaient, visiblement curieux de ma réaction.

Emmett n'y accorda aucune importance et m'approcha du bar avant de demander un verre de vin rouge au barman présent pour l'occasion.

Il me le tendit rapidement tout en posant sa main contre ma joue.

''Tout va bien ? Tu te remets de tes émotions ?''Demanda-t-il taquin.

J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir vexée. Cependant, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de le déstabiliser.

''Oh bien sûr, je jouais la comédie. J'ai l'habitude de fesser mes partenaires lors de nos parties de jambes en l'air voyons,'' mentis-je honteusement.

C'était faux, bien sûr que j'avais été surprise par cette démonstration. Mais cependant, je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il se moque de moi.

Son expression m'indiqua clairement qu'il savait que je mentais mais qu'il était prêt à rentrer dans mon jeu.

Il retira mon verre de mes mains et reprit ma main. Il me fit traverser la salle sous tous les regards, et contrairement à tout à l'heure nous fit grimper un escalier en marbre froid.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où tout cela allait nous mener mais je savais qu'au fond, j'avais initié tout ce qui allait se produire ensuite et je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas apprécier.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes en haut dans une sorte de pièce remplie de tentures en soie bleue nuit.

Il savait exactement où il voulait m'emmener puisqu'il ne s'attarda pas plus que cela dans cette pièce. Il repoussa les rideaux sur notre passage et poussa une lourde baie vitré qui donnait vue sur un lit avec une tête de lit en fer forgé où des liens en tissus étaient accrochés çà et là. Sur la petite table de chevet à droite étaient disposées plusieurs bougies qui étaient allumées, et de l'autre côté ce que j'identifiai comme étant des huiles en tout genre.

''On est ici dans ma partie privée. Est-ce que tu aimerais jouer avec moi ?'' Me demanda Emmett d'une voix taquine.

L'appréhension s'empara de moi. Je sentais au fond de moi que je ne risquais rien avec Emmett, mais étais-je prête à faire quoi que ce soit avec un inconnu ? Aussi beau soit-il…

''Je… Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûre… Je veux dire…'' Bégayai-je

Je n'avais jamais atteint le plaisir ultime… J'avais déjà passé la nuit avec des gens inconnus, enfin j'en connaissais quand même assez sur eux puisque je m'attardais toujours lors d'une soirée, d'un dîner, afin d'apprendre directement à qui j'avais affaire.

Mais une part au fond de moi me disait de ne pas avoir peur d'Emmett Cullen, que jamais il ne me ferait du mal. Que tout ce qu'il voulait était la même chose que moi : du plaisir.

Alors docilement, je m'installai sur le grand lit aux draps de satin et hochai la tête. Il me sourit alors grandement.

''Très bien, ma belle. Je vais te demander de retirer autant de vêtements que tu jugeras nécessaire,'' sourit-il.

Et alors qu'il ôtait sa veste de costume et ses chaussures, je me surpris à retirer un à un mes vêtements et à me mettre en sous-vêtements devant lui.

Il ne quitta jamais mon corps des yeux, admirant silencieusement les courbes de celui-ci.

''As-tu déjà eu un orgasme si puissant que tu as pu toucher les étoiles, ma jolie ?''Dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Je ne saurais dire où ma voix était passée, mais devant son regard noirci de désir je ne pus qu'hocher la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier que non.

''Je vois… tu n'as pas dû choisir les bons amants alors…. Sais-tu que lorsque certains de nos sens sont entravés, le plaisir est plus intense ? Que la douleur peut aussi faire grimper notre désir si haut que l'on peut caresser du bout des doigts un orgasme surpuissant ?'' Demanda-t-il.

J'avais peur, il avait parlé de douleur et je n'étais certainement pas prête pour ça. La seule fois où l'un de mes amants m'avait administré la fessée, je m'étais retrouvée tellement confuse que j'en étais resté stoïque, telle une étoile de mer défraîchie, avachie sur le lit. _(N/Milk :Excuse-moi mais cette image me fait rire, lol)_

Alors je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire, la panique prenant peu à peu le dessus sur mon self-control.

''Rosalie ? Je ne te frapperai pas. Tu n'es pas prête pour ce genre de chose, nous n'avons pas établi de contrat et je ne supporte pas les hommes qui frappent les femmes. Tu n'as rien à craindre,'' dit-il tout en saisissant mes mains dans les siennes.

Sentir sa peau contre la mienne me calma instantanément.

''Écoute, je voudrais te bander les yeux et t'attacher les poignets. Je sais que tu appréhendes ce moment, mais je te jure que tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu ne vois pas, ta peau sera beaucoup plus réceptive à ce que je compte faire. Et si tu ne peux pas toucher, ça n'en sera que meilleur… Est-ce que tu es prête à essayer ?'' Demanda-t-il très sérieux.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Devais-je vraiment me laisser attacher à un lit par un parfait inconnu ?

''Tes amies sont en bas, la maison est pleine de personnes. Je peux laisser la porte ouverte si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

- Non, vas-y. Je te fais confiance,'' murmurais-je.

Il me sourit une dernière fois et m'allongea doucement sur le matelas. Il attrapa mon poignet droit et presque tendrement l'enroula dans un long foulard de couleur rouge avant de le nouer à sa tête de lit si particulière. Puis il fit la même chose de l'autre côté.

''Est-ce que la tension est bonne pour toi ?'' Me questionna-t-il.

Je lui offris un sourire tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à me bander les yeux.

''Il y a des mots d'alerte. Vert si tout va bien. Jaune si tu veux que je prenne mon temps ou que tu as besoin de temps pour être à l'aise, et rouge. Si tu dis rouge, la session s'arrête, je te détache, et soit nous pouvons parler de ce qui t'a déplu, soit je te laisse t'en aller. N'aie pas peur de les utiliser. Je suis obligé de respecter ton choix, d'accord ?'' Dit-il en caressant ma joue.

''Vert,'' dis-je alors clairement.

Ce simple mot sembla le rasséréner, alors il plaça un bandeau sur mes yeux et le serra juste assez pour que je ne sois pas gênée.

Je l'entendis se déplacer à mes côtés et j'entendis l'eau non loin de moi. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'étais presque certaine que même de là où il était, il pourrait l'entendre.

Soudain, un tissu chaud et humide caressa ma peau par endroit, déclenchant des milliers de frissons après son passage. C'était à la fois agréable et étrange.

''Je passe ce gant pour que tu sois plus à l'aise ensuite, tu peux te détendre,'' dit-il clairement.

Et ses mots eurent l'effet escompté, mon corps se détendit immédiatement. Au bout de quelques minutes son petit jeu cessa et je dus me concentrer pour trouver l'emplacement exact où il se trouvait.

Soudain, ses mains s'emparèrent de mes jambes et commencèrent à les masser doucement. L'effet était agréable. Il les remonta doucement, appliquant semblait-il une huile de massage au fur et à mesure que ses mains investissaient ma peau.

Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent le creux de mon genou, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Cet endroit si particulier avait toujours été l'un de mes points sensibles.

Il recommença son parcours minutieux alors que les paumes de ses mains caressaient mes cuisses, frôlant dans leurs mouvements mon intimé qui s'éveillait doucement.

Je sentais son souffle chaud glisser sur ma peau, juste à la barrière de mon boxer tout contre mon ventre. Un halètement franchit mes lèvres.

Sa respiration remonta encore et toucha ma poitrine, franchissant presque la barrière de mon soutien-gorge alors que je pinçais les lèvres très fort pour ne pas gémir de manière éhontée.

Sa langue caressa timidement l'espace entre mes deux seins alors que mon bassin ondulait sous lui.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, bordel ?

J'essayais timidement de trouver une solution à tout ça lorsque ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes tout à coup.

Son baiser se fit doux mais possessif et sa langue pénétra ma bouche rapidement pour aller jouer avec la mienne. Finalement ce moment prit de l'ampleur et bientôt je me retrouvai à me cambrer sous son corps afin de créer une friction.

Il sembla s'emporter un peu plus alors que son corps se pressait contre le mien un peu plus fortement et que son début d'érection appuyait contre mon centre.

J'avais l'impression que la chaleur autour de nous était insupportable, elle montait, montait, montait…

Mon désir pour lui était de plus en plus présent, la tête commençait à me tourner. Il avait eu raison, me retrouver coincée en quelque sorte, sans la vue ni le toucher, créait des sensations beaucoup plus fortes.

J'avais besoin de le sentir plus près de moi.

''Emmett, j'ai besoin de sentir…'' Dis-je la voix chevrotante.

Il sembla comprendre toute suite parce qu'il s'écarta de moi. Le manque se fit sentir tout de suite, ce fut comme si mon corps entier l'appelait.

J'entendis les vêtements se froisser et quelques instants plus tard, il se replaça au-dessus de moi.

Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne fut si rapide que j'avais cette impression que mon corps entier venait de s'enflammer. Sa bouche reprit tout de suite possession de la mienne et je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui en sorti.

Jamais auparavant je n'avais réussi à ressentir de telles sensations. C'était comme si Emmett était fait pour moi. Ses mains caressèrent mon corps un peu plus fort alors que je sentais le bout de ses doigts glisser sur la dentelle de mon boxer. Je sentais son regard brûler ma peau, comme s'il attendait que je lui donne mon aval pour le retirer.

Et je le lui donnai.

Il tira le petit bout de tissu, jusqu'à me le retirer complètement, et sans plus de préambule il posa sa bouche sur cet endroit si sensible de mon corps.

Sa langue me toucha timidement, et alors que la tension prenait possession de mes muscles, je lui murmurai un ''encore'' presque inaudible. Il pressa alors durement sa bouche sur mon sexe, m'envoyant des décharges électrique de toute part. Nul doute, il savait ce qu'il faisait et le faisait à la perfection. _(N/Milk :Et ses autres amants étaient tous complètement nuls^^)_

J'haletai violemment alors que ses lèvres aspiraient sensuellement mon clitoris. Je sentais le plaisir se rapprocher de plus en plus et me laissai aller en gémissant à plusieurs reprises. Ses doigts se joignirent à son geste et ils prirent eux aussi possession de mon corps.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles choses.

Il s'activa encore plus et recourba ses doigts. Il toucha un point jusqu' alors inconnu pour moi et l'orgasme m'emporta si loin que mon cri se bloqua dans ma gorge.

''Rosalie… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… Je… Wouah,'' ris-je.

J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix.

''Est-ce que tu veux continuer ? Parce que… Si je continue, je vais finir par te faire l'amour. Tu me rends dingue…'' Murmura-t-il incertain.

J'essayai de tirer les liens. Mais ce fut peine perdue.

''Emmett, détache moi s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te toucher, de te voir aussi.

- D'accord,'' fit-il tout en retirant le bandeau sur mes yeux et en détachant les liens qui m'entravaient.

Heureusement que la lumière était plus que tamisée parce que la déjà elle me perturbait. Le retour à la réalité était bizarre. Mon corps était toujours en manque de lui. Soudain, il reprit place au-dessus de moi, il ne portait plus rien. Plus aucunes barrières de tissus ne nous séparaient.

Il me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassant encore et encore comme s'il voulait se rassasier de moi. Puis une fois qu'il fut installé, il écarta mes jambes avec son genou pour y prendre place. Je réalisai qu'il avait pris le temps d'enfiler une protection alors que sa bouche se baladait de part et d'autre sur ma poitrine, léchant, mordant, titillant.

''Emmett…''Soupirai-je.

Il leva alors son visage vers le mien et sans attendre il prit possession de mon corps.

Ce fut fulgurant. Son corps avait définitivement été fait pour le mien. Je fermai les yeux, tâchant d'apprécier le plus possible la sensation pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Et puis au bout de quelques instants, une fois qu'il fut certain que j'étais prête, il commença à bouger en moi. Allant de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir que je ressentais était indescriptible, toutes ces sensations, ces pincements, frôlements… J'allais perdre la tête.

Je lui demandai d'accélérer la cadence. Je sentais mon corps réagir de plus en plus.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il me pénétrait avec plus de vigueur encore. Il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de me dire :

''Je veux que tu viennes maintenant, que tu te laisses aller et que le plaisir te submerge… Viens pour moi, bébé,'' me dit-il.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté et l'orgasme s'empara de moi violemment en même temps qu'il venait lui aussi.

Je m'effondrai immédiatement dans un sommeil profond, le sentant tout de même me prendre dans ses bras.

'**-'-'-'-'-oOo-'-'-'-'-'**

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, mais l'odeur d'Emmett était partout sur moi, autour de moi.

Pourtant, le lit était vide et les draps froids. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait déjà un moment qu'il était parti.

Je me sentais trahie. Je n'avais pas imaginé faire ma vie avec lui bien sûr, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé j'aurais espéré être un peu plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir.

J'enfilai mes vêtements rapidement, me demandant ou Alice et Bella avaient bien pu passer. Ma gorge était si serrée qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que d'un instant à l'autre j'allais me mettre à pleurer.

J'attrapai mes chaussures et les enfilai rageusement. J'enfilai ensuite ma veste alors que je sentais les larmes franchir la barrière de mes paupières. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits lorsque soudain la porte se rouvrit.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si tout l'air du monde remplissait mes poumons à nouveau.

Emmett était là, avec un plateau rempli de victuailles pour le petit-déjeuner.

''Vu la tête que tu fais et le fait que tu aies tes vêtements, j'en conclus que tu as cru que j'étais l'un de ces sales types super lâches qui pensent que les coups d'un soir c'est bien mais seulement s'ils ne croisent pas leurs conquêtes le lendemain ?

- Oui…'' J'essuyai mes joues rapidement alors que je sentais mon rougissement prendre place sur celles-ci.

Il déposa le plateau sur une petite table dans un coin et s'approcha ensuite de moi.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, m'ôta de nouveau mes chaussures avant de retirer tous mes vêtements.

''Je ne fais pas partie de ces hommes-là, Rose. Et tu es à moi maintenant.

- À toi ?

- Ouais, chérie. Je suis amoureux de toi, alors tu es officiellement ma petite amie,'' dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Mon cœur accéléra alors qu'il posait enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser plus qu'enflammé. J'étais moi aussi amoureuse d'Emmett Cullen… Et j'étais bel et bien à lui maintenant…

Qui aurait cru qu'en venant ici, je trouverais l'amour, je découvrirais que je n'étais pas DU TOUT frigide et que je trouverais ma place dans ce milieu qu'est le BDSM ?

Sûrement pas moi… Ça c'est sûr.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu... J'ai mis un moment à l'écrire.**


End file.
